narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsurushi Hachiya
is a genin of Kirigakure and was a follower of Shizuma Hoshigaki. Background During his time in the Academy, he was one of the few people who befriended Kagura Karatachi. Whereas most people dreaded his blood-ties to the infamous Fourth Mizukage, Tsurushi came to treat Kagura as an equal. After graduating and becoming a genin, he learned of and came to admire the "Bloody Mist Village" era. From this, he fell into a bad group, becoming a delinquent himself. Personality Tsurushi is shown to be a very blunt and arrogant individual, looking down on people outside of his village. Despite not being from its era, Tsurushi apparently loves the days of the "Bloody Mist Village", constantly referring to Kirigakure as such. As shown from his allegiance to Shizuma, Tsurushi wishes to bring Kirigakure back to its dark era of bloodshed. Despite his outward cockiness, Tsurushi is shown to actually be very cowardly and insecure. Desperate to make a name for himself, he desired to take down Boruto, being a ninja prodigy and of revered heritage. His desperation was most prominently shown from his fear of failing Shizuma and his inability to listen to criticism, as he completely lost his composure when Denki Kaminarimon looked down on him. He also seems to be somewhat lecherous as he enjoyed carrying Sarada Uchiha on his back. Ultimately, it was revealed that much of his cruel and cowardly nature was derived from his fear of Shizuma's dark intensions, fearing being killed if he failed the older ninja. After being betrayed by Shizuma and saved by Sarada Uchiha, he showed great shame for his actions, wishing to make up for them. Appearance Tsurushi has long, blond hair, dark eyebrows and green eyes. He wears his forehead protector in a hairband style. Abilities As a genin, Tsurushi has capable skill. However, in his reliance on sheer numbers from his friends and cowardly nature, it appears to be rather limited. He is skilled in escape tactics, having freed himself from Iwabee's submission. He excels in Water Release, able to leave messages in them. He can also produce a barrier of mist able to limit people's view and likewise block all sound from outside the mist. As a Kiri-nin, he has skill in kenjutsu, but was limited as Kagura easily defeated him with a damaged wooden sword. New Era School Trip Arc As Iwabee Yuino was venting his frustrations out at Kagura Karatachi, Tsurushi and his group approach Iwabee and his class and he tells him to shut up, before calling them all brats from Konohagakure. Tsurushi then begins insulting Kagura for associating himself with the foreigners and that they have nerves for walking around their village. Boruto Uzumaki tries to de-escalate the situation, leading to Tsurushi calling him a spoiled brat from the Uzumaki Clan. Believing that taking down Boruto will make him famous, Tsurushi attempts to stab him. His assault is intercepted by Kagura, resulting in Iwabee attacking Tsurushi and pinning him down. Tsurushi managed to slip away and fled with his group. Later, the group reported to Shizuma, who was displeased by how easily they were defeated. As Tsurushi feared for Shizuma's next action, the latter decides to gives them one last chance to show their worth. Later that night, they kidnap Denki and use him as bait to lure out Boruto. Once the Konoha-nin and Kagura arrived, a fight quickly broke out, with Tsurushi masking the area with his Crimson Mist Technique. Tsurushi then revealed Kagura's dark past as the grandson of the Fourth Mizukage and having his own personal bloodshed reputation from his Academy days. Ultimately, Tsurushi was defeated, forcing his gang to retreat with him. Later, when reporting to Shizuma, the leader struck him down for his incompetence. He was found by Sarada who treated his wounds. Ashamed of the part he played in aiding Shizuma to start a war, he confessed everything he learned, swearing he only recently knew the truth about Shizuma's plans. They soon afterwards found a battered and unconscious Boruto, who upon awakening explained that Shizuma had convinced Kagura to join his personally made Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Later, as he began impatiently waiting for Boruto and Sarada to return, he began talking to himself. The mentioning of them caught Iwabee's attention, who confronted him. After the self-proclaimed New Seven Ninja Swordsmen were defeated and the Seven Mist Swords were reacquired, Tsurushi helped the battered Konoha-nin return to their hotel before curfew. es:Tsurushi Hachiya pt-br:Tsurushi Hachiya